


No Love

by SuperCoolLava



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Choking, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-23 03:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23071657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperCoolLava/pseuds/SuperCoolLava
Summary: Basically a rewrite of where Mal breaks Duncan's knife. This time, Duncan wakes up. Instead of the knife, Mal breaks Duncan's ass.
Relationships: Duncan/Mal (Total Drama)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 93





	No Love

It was midnight on Camp Wawanakwa- or close to it. It doesn’t really matter! It was the middle of the night and everyone should have been asleep. Everyone except for Mal. Or would it be Mike? No, no- definitely Mal. Don’t know if it’s nocturnal instincts or if he’s some kind of werewolf, but Mal always finds his way out around this time. When Mal’s awake, you’ll wish you were asleep. That doesn’t sound very threatening but just know that he’s the kind of guy you don’t want to run into, especially in the dark.

A creak sounded as Mal got up out of his dirty camp bed. Soft footsteps followed, as if he were trying to keep quiet. The footsteps went from one end of the room to the other, leaving him in front of Duncan’s sleeping figure. Mal grinned as he reached down, digging around in the punk’s things, hoping to find something valuable and worth destroying.

“What do you think you’re doing?” A hand reached out and grabbed Mal’s wrist.

Mal met Duncan’s stare, using his spare hand to hold his bangs up. “O-Oh, Duncan! Sorry pal, I just thought I heard something under your bed! I-I didn’t want anything crawling around in here, ya know?” He laughed a bit, trying to replicate Mike’s nervous tics.

“Drop the act. And don’t call me pal!” Duncan squeezed the arm in his hand. “I know it’s you, Mal. Don’t think I don’t remember you.”

Mal allowed his bangs to fall back down, his face returning to his signature smirk. “Could say the same to you, inmate.”

“Look, I don’t know what you want with me or my stuff- but how about you leave me the fuck alone before someone gets hurt.” Duncan tried his best to sound intimidating. Anyone else probably would have listened to him.

Mal pulled his arm away from Duncan’s grip. “You say you remember me, yet you have the audacity to threaten me?” He climbed on top of the bed, staring down at Duncan. “You need a little refresher?”

“D-Don’t forget where we are, I can call for help! Zoey’s in the next cabin! You wouldn’t want her to know who you really are!” Empty threats.

“As if you’d let anyone see how pathetic you can be. Little goody two-shoes gonna snitch on me?” Mal taunted, watching for the other teen’s reaction.

Duncan bit his lip, almost at a loss for words. Mal was right. He wasn’t a snitch and he definitely didn’t want anyone to see how weak he was compared to Mal, especially when he could just hold his hair up and “Mike” his way out of anything he was caught doing. Duncan was stuck between a rock and a hard place.

“That’s what I thought.” Mal considered what to do for only a brief moment. “But then again, how do I know you won’t squeal?” Nobody would ever listen to a delinquent over Mike, there was no question. Where’s the fun in terrorizing your opponents without a little threat here and there?

“You’re just gonna have to trust me on that one.” Duncan dared to smirk, hoping a little bit of rebellious flare could somehow give him an upper hand.

Mal didn’t hesitate to grab at Duncan’s throat. “Don’t toy with me.” He squeezed, watching Duncan’s eyes widen as he grasped at the hands choking him. The punk’s mouth dropped open as if to say something, but no words came out. “What? Cat got your tongue?” Mal chuckled, loosening his grip. His eyes wandered downwards, spotting Duncan’s growing arousal. “Well, what have we here?”

“Don’t look!” Duncan protested weakly, moving his hands to cover himself.

“Now, is that the adrenaline or are you just a freak?” Mal moved one of his legs up, his knee in contact with Duncan’s bulge. The hitch in his breath was all the answer needed.

“How about this… get off of me and I’ll keep my mouth shut.” Duncan attempted a bargain. He was looking for something- anything to get this psychopath off of him and away from his cock.

"I’m afraid it’s too late for that, now.” Mal pulled at Duncan’s pants, watching eagerly as an erect cock popped out. He flicked the tip, the body beneath him twitching in response. “Don’t blame me. It’s not my fault you’re such a horny slut.”

Duncan shuddered at those words. He’s been called almost every name in the book, but slut? That just hurt. “Look who’s talkin’, jackass.”

Mal rubbed at his own dick through his pants, almost as if he were showing off. “Yeah? I’m not the one with my legs spread out like a fucking playboy model.”

“You’re comparing me to a model?” Duncan grinned for just a moment. Despite his predicament, he was going to make the best out of the situation.

“It wasn’t a compliment, you fool.” Mal hissed, pulling his cock out. “But, if it makes you feel any better, you’d make a great whore. The piercings really _scream_ daddy issues.”

Duncan looked away, as if that had touched a nerve. “Don’t talk about my dad with your dick out.” He may not be in control, but he still spoke firmly.

“Oh, I suppose.” Mal sighed in mock disappointment as he rubbed his thumb against his cock. “Take off your clothes.”

“How can I? You’re on top of me!”

“You want me to get up? Should I turn around, too?” Mal sneered, pulling his own shirt off.

Duncan groaned, pulling his top off over his head. He was given only a small amount of space for his legs, but he managed to get his pants off.

Mal went back in, leaning over Duncan, their eyes meeting. “Got any lube? Or are we going in raw?”

“U-Under the bed.” Duncan choked out, almost intimidated by the closeness. Nobody was going to raw his ass under any circumstances.

“Of course. You were ready for this, weren’t you?” Mal taunted, reaching under the bed, eventually feeling out a small bottle.

“Not for you.”

“For who then? Gwen or Courtney?” Mal chuckled as he sat up straight once more. “Or were you hoping for little old Mike? You’re really not his type, you know.” He poured an excessive amount of lube on his hand, allowing some of the cold fluid to drip on Duncan’s bare thighs. “I wonder what he’d think if he could see us now.”

Before Duncan could even worry about it, he felt Mal’s fingers enter him. One by one, they stretched him out, preparing him for what is to come. Even being the malevolent one he is, Mal cares to at least try. Whether it’s to leave no marks behind or just for the sake of compliance is up for speculation.

“Can we get this over with?” Duncan complained, crossing his arms. “You’re not _that_ big.”

Mal felt around a bit more, curling his fingers, moving them around until he found his target. The body beneath him twitched, with a sharp intake of breath. _Found it._ Mal rubbed against it, attacking it, relishing in the way Duncan’s body squirmed beneath him. He looked so weak, so vulnerable. Mal took a moment before pulling his fingers out, smirking.

Rubbing his cock up with what was left on his fingers, Mal lined himself up with Duncan. He pushed in the tip, slowly but surely. He worked his way in patiently, the tightness swallowing up his cock.

“Oh, fuck!” Duncan exclaimed before biting his tongue. God, he’s never felt so full in his life. He kept himself from saying it to preserve what little pride he had left. He actually felt himself whine as Mal pulled out. It was too slow, too gentle, too much! “H-Hurry up, already!”

Mal complied, but not because he was told to. As he slammed himself back in, he reached a hand up to Duncan’s throat, grabbing at his collar. He pulled, hard, almost lifting Duncan off the bed. “Don’t tell me what to do.” He growled, setting a hard and steady pace.

Duncan was like a ragdoll on his cock, being held up like it was nothing. He felt so disgusting but so good at the same time. He could barely breathe but he couldn’t find it in himself to care. Mal’s strength and aggression was so overwhelming, it became obvious how he ruled juvie. Obvious how he’s been controlling everyone around him. He was fucking insane. And it was just what Duncan needed.

Every thrust was painful, suffocating Duncan even more than the collar around his neck. He couldn’t speak, could barely breathe, and the minutes passing felt like hours. He had no power, no say in what was happening. He was being used. It didn’t matter. It was like the world around them stopped and he couldn’t care less who heard them.

Mal clenched his teeth as he felt Duncan’s arms grab at his back, fingernails digging in. There was blood, and he knew it. The rough scratching just turned him on more, but he couldn’t go any faster, any harder, than the pace he had already set. In a rush of adrenaline and raw arousal, he pulled Duncan up all the way, violently shoving their lips together in a crushing kiss.

Duncan’s eyes widened in shock, the surprise pulling him out of his own head. For having such a cold heart, Mal’s lips were hot, almost burning. Duncan groaned as his mouth was invaded. He had never given himself up like this before, not to anyone. He had never been fucked like this, never been used like this. There was so much emotion, but none at the same time. It hurt just right.

Pulling away, Mal changed his course, sinking his teeth into Duncan’s shoulder. Everything was so hot, so tight. He dug in deep, blood reaching his tongue, driving him into a frenzy. Mal’s breathing was heavy. He never expected a little prison bitch to feel so fucking good.

Duncan cried out, tightening around Mal’s cock as he finished. Cum splattered over their chests, hot and sticky. He all but collapsed, the only thing keeping him up being the hand gripping his collar. Tears welled up at the corners of his eyes. Mal wasn’t done and he was too sensitive to comprehend his own feelings.

Mal began to lose his pace, just going as fast as he could manage. He was losing himself, losing control over his body as primal instincts took over. With one final thrust, he reached his end, spilling his load into Duncan’s sore ass. Mal took a moment to breathe, removing himself to lean back against the wall. He let Duncan fall back to the bed, leaving both of them flushed and panting, recovering from what just happened.

Mal was able to relax for only a moment before realizing what he had just done. “I have to go.” He got up, putting his shirt on without even thinking about the mess all over his chest.

“No, wait!” Duncan reached out, too exhausted to move much more than his arms. “Where are you going?” It’s not like he really cared that much, it’s just… who the hell just fucks and ducks like that?

“Anywhere but here.” The door shut, leaving Duncan alone and confused.

Mal wandered, hoping to find some sense in the darkness. He found his way to the woods, picking out a tree to lean against. He sighed, allowing himself to fall to the ground. He held his hands in his head, thinking. Fucking Duncan wasn’t his plan. He was supposed to destroy what that punk held close, make him doubt the world around him, make him _suffer._ Mal shook his head, licking his lips. He could still taste blood. Duncan did suffer. It didn’t go as intended, but it all worked out.

Duncan must be in bed, wondering what the hell just happened. He called out, reaching, like he didn’t want to be left alone. Mal grinned at the thought. It wasn’t physical, it was emotional. Leaving him there with his own thoughts was the most villainous thing he could have done. Poor Duncan, used like a cheap whore, thrown out like the garbage he is. He knows his place.

Now, only one question remains

_Why the fuck did he kiss him?_

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it's a bit OOC! I have no proof readers except myself, so feel free to point out any of my mistakes. It's pretty obvious where I went from "uwu banter" to "absolute cumbrain" 
> 
> Anyway, first time writing total drama and would like feedback! Liked it? Hated it? Let me know!


End file.
